Listening
by rikkurox
Summary: Bascially this is Alice thinking over things. Set after series 5 finale. I hope you like it, please read and review. I may continue with this story but for now it's just a one shot because I'm in the middle of exams!


Alice Collins stood watching the clock, time seemed to have slowed down but she was unsure whether she was willing it to speed up or wishing it would stop altogether. A lump had formed in her throat and in the pit of her stomach was a feeling that she hadn't experienced for many years. Finally, or perhaps all too soon, the second hand of the clock reached 12. Alice took a deep breath then turned to face the mirror and picked up the white stick that sat on the shelf beneath it…

"Pregnant"

It took a few moments for Alice to realise what that word was telling her. She sank to the floor of the bathroom uncertain of what was going on,

"Pregnant." She whispered in the darkness

She breathed in again and stood up, a million thoughts going through her head. Suddenly she felt extremely ill and she knew she was a bout to be sick.

Leaning against the wall Alice was shaking, it obviously isn't a virus after all she thought. Alice wondered how on Earth she could have missed it; all the signs were there, everything she'd had with Charlotte. But it's been so hectic around here, she thought to herself.

Coming to her senses slightly Alice washed her face, slipped the test into her dressing gown pocket and crept into the kitchen. It was 6.30am on a Sunday morning and the whole house was in darkness, Alice went to switch on the light and decided against it, she liked the dark, it helped her think. She could just about see well enough to find a glass and fill it with water which she sipped. Alice sat down at the table to think about the test; suddenly light flooded the kitchen and she shut her eyes to shield them from the harsh glare. She opened one eye and saw Caroline coming into the kitchen,

"Alice?" Caroline said, evidently just noticing her at the table,

"I… I'm sorry I startled you." Alice said getting up from the table; she had an irrational fear that Caroline could somehow read her thoughts,

"Oh that's alright, I just didn't expect you to be in here that's all." Caroline smiled, "But why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I wanted some peace and quiet" Alice replied, that was true at least she thought,

"Well I was just getting Anders and I some water, I'll be out of your way in a second." Caroline smiled,

"Ok, well I think I'm going to go back to bed anyway."

"Alice?"

Alice turned as Caroline said her name,

"Is everything alright?" Caroline asked, she knew that there was something different about Alice,

"I'm fine." The younger woman replied, a little smiled on her face which to Caroline seemed forced.

"Ok," Caroline sighed, she obviously wasn't going to get any explanations out of Alice, "goodnight, well good morning."

Alice slipped back between the covers. She felt Danny stir beside her but not wanting to wake him she lay still. She began thinking about what she had just found out; she wondered how Danny would react, how they would cope with a baby, what she, herself, thought about all of this. Alice's mind ticked over these issues and what seemed like hundreds more until, finally exhausted from several sleepless nights, she fell fast asleep.

She was woken in a few hours time by Danny moving around the room. She opened her eyes and saw him taking some clothes out of the wardrobe.

"Morning" She said, sitting up groggily

"Morning" He smiled, going over and kissing her on the forehead, "I was trying not to wake you, wanted you to get plenty of sleep, that bug has really knocked you about."

Alice suddenly remember everything that had happened, she was now wide awake,

"Danny." She said in voice that was not quite here own,

Danny looked over at his wife, her face was more serious than he had ever seen it, and she looked as though she was going to burst into tears at any moment,

"What is it?" He asked sitting down on the bed next to her,

"I'm pregnant."

Danny's mouth dropped, he tried to find words but none would come. The words she was saying were English, and they made sense but he couldn't comprehend them,

"I… But… Are you sure?" He asked after a moment's silence,

Alice nodded

Danny's face suddenly broke into a huge grin as the words dawned on him,

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes!" Alice smiled, relief washed over her that Danny was happy, and she realised she was too, their lips met and they both knew that no matter what happened as long as they were together it would all be alright.


End file.
